Darkest Wings
by Krimson Fallen Angel of Heaven
Summary: Riku, a rebellious girl of her time, Dark a thief among thief's, Risa, a spoiled child, and Krad, a disturbed fellow, join them as the world turns them from enemies to friends and lovers. .
1. Chapter 1

Fellow Readers, I bid thee a farewell for in this story you will lose all innocence and all sense of dignity, I am not wondering if you hate it, or maybe if you like it, as for reviews I shall not beg. My sister Krimsin you do not count as a review seeing as though we are related. I hope you all burn in ashes and scream as your skin peels off to the touch. Syaoran

Riku, a rebellious girl of her time, Dark a thief among thief's, Risa, a spoiled child, and Krad, a disturbed fellow, what do these four have in common? One word. Life. This includes twisting adventures, violent actions, suffering, pain and the smell of burning flesh. Who will make it through? How will everything end up, and where do Wiz and Daisuke show up in this?

Chapter one- The beginning to the end

Riku sighed as she stared out of the window, it was a scary time these days, with bandits of the city everywhere she felt the need to be on her guard. Not that she cared if she lived or died, but eventually she doubt she'd be as lucky as to care. Her stupid spoiled sister laid in the bunk next to her, snoring her ass off thinking to herself, "Why is this piece of shit the one that matters in the family?" Maybe it was because of the fact that nobody noticed her, maybe it was because she wore her hair way too long and her glasses too big for her face. Her parents were embarrassed of her and rarely remembered she existed, though she didn't take it much into thought, who would want their love anyways? They were on their was to Tokyo where Risa, stupid bitchy spoiled Risa, was getting married. To who? Well to none other then Prince Krad of the Blessed Kingdom.

Her parents needed an alliance to that kingdom ever since the Phantom Thief Dark and his crowd of Angels decided to start over throwing everyone. Eventually he would end up owning everything and everyone and they would suffer in the streets, not that it mattered, she did that for fun anyways. So Riku takes it you found out about her 'I don't care about anything mode' right? It's because she doesn't, well she was jerked from her thoughts as the train braked to a stop. She laughed inwardly as her sister hit her head on the seat in front of them.

"Wha..where?" Risa said still sleepy. "We are at the Tokyo place, soon to be at the palace Risa, so look perfect. Remember you are to marry him if he accepts, don't give him reason not to." Ota-asan said. Risa jolted awake and looked towards Riku, "See this is why I am the perfect one, because I will marry while you rot away on some god forbidden island." Otou-san came up to them, "Riku, don't get your sister upset she has to look good." Riku laughed, "Well you might as well bring out the doll now, because you ain't going to fool the Lord like that." Ota-asan slapped Riku, "Show respect you idiotic child." Riku glared at her, "Me a child? Please I am the older of us two and she is the one that acts like a child."

Otou-san frowned, "Riku, leave we will send someone to get you after Krad-sama marries your sister." Riku glared, "It's not like if we haven't done this before, but this time don't forget me. Oh I want some money, you know in case you forget like last time." Her father took out about 50,000 yen, (about 50 dollars) and handed them to Riku, "Here and don't spend it all on the poor again, it would not only piss me off but insult me as well." Riku shrugged, "What ever old man!"

Riku left the family standing in shock but there was nothing she could do about it, meaning it wasn't her problem as she let the people consume her into their crowd, almost making it seem she was part of the whole riot in the common city. She closed her eyes and took in the smell of the people, she heard everything, and she ...managed to trip over her kimono and fall. Much to her surprise she didn't fall all the way down, instead she was caught by a pair of strong looking hands. She opened her eyes to see the darkest set of purple eyes she had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello fellow readers, yes I know it is a sad day today for all of you, but what can I say? People down the road are burning and the world seems to be falling to pieces. I would like to take this moment to say I will and shall kill Krimsin for saying what she did on her profile about me...

Syaoran Dark Angel

Chapter 2

She closed her eyes and took in the smell of the people, she heard everything, and she ...managed to trip over her kimono and fall. Much to her surprise she didn't fall all the way down, instead she was caught by a pair of strong looking hands. She opened her eyes to see the darkest set of purple eyes she had ever seen.

Riku was set firmly on her feet as the dark eyed boy grinned at her, "Lady you shouldn't be walking around with your eyes closed it might make people suspect that you are blind." Riku glared, "So is it only that I am blind or that I am dressed like this?"

The young man laughed, "Call me Wiz, I am sorry to make you feel insulted but it is not that you are dressed as a commoner but the fact that you are wandering around with your eyes closed and falling over your kimono." Riku looked at him and began to walk, "Thank you but I can take care of my self." Saying that she walked straight into a carriage knocking down about two buckets filled with mud. "Yes, "Wiz laughed, "I can see that." Riku felt humiliated and turned towards him walking as if to kill.

"You!" Riku snarled, "Might like to take mind to his business young lord!" The fellow laughed, "Me? You are the lad who almost killed the buckets by tumbling on them!" Riku sighed feeling tired, "This mud is awfully stinky and the idiotic people aren't going to come anytime soon." Wiz looked serious, "We, as in my family, have an extra pair of onna-san clothes stacked in the attic of our home, would you like to join us?" Riku looked at her clothes, "I have a feeling this wasn't mud.." Wiz felt the need to laugh but looked serious, "Yes I am afraid this isn't mud, it's cow manure, you know for the fields?" Riku smiled sadly, "This was my favorite dress as well."

Wiz shook his head, "I will get you a better one." Riku shook her head, "Not because of the looks of it, for newer I have yet never worn. But only because it reminds me of us, and not the snobbish ways of the selfish royalty's. It reminded me what we are good for and how we will prevail. If need be I will someday help our people." Wiz looked thoughtful for a second, "I know someone like that as well, he loves for the people to be recognize as the heart of our kingdoms and that the royalty homes are not only just a face of a country that is illusionary by them but that they destroy and kill the people, who do everything for their kingdoms, slowly."

Riku grinned, "I would like to someday meet that person, but as for now, I must leave." She had spotted the royal carriage approaching and she needed to get cleaned up for the mess that she was in, was beginning to smell. "Do not worry, Wiz!" she shouted as she ran off in the opposite direction, "We shall meet again!" Wiz yelled a whoop and then black flipped into a bowing stance, "We shall indeed my lady!" He disappeared from view as Riku got in the carriage and was transported into the distance to the castle of the Blessed Kingdom.

Somewhere in the Forest of Bandits Dwell

The violet eyed boy walked into the cave that was hidden from the rest of the forest connected to the mountains, where the rest of his family stayed and planned the disasters they would preform. Inside lurked a boy around the age of sixteen, "Where is Dark?" he asked Daisuke, brother to the Phantom Thief. "Hey Wiz, not here apparently, turns out that a royal carriage came today carrying the soon to be Princess of the Blessed Kingdom. He is going to work out a way to use her against the kingdom. I think she has an older sister as well but I think they said five years older? None the less he isn't here." Wiz sat down and studied the dark brown haired boy, his chocolate eyes didn't even seem to make him relate to his brother. The older brother had a better chance saying Wiz was his brother and Daisuke the family friend.

But even there it would seem unlikely, for Daisuke was following in the footsteps of his brother and looking like their father even to the smallest detail. As Daisuke continued to work on the young rose he was making to sharpen his wood craft skills and Wiz studied him, the young Phantom Thief came rushing in, "Daisuke quickly prepare a meal for the group, for I have the best plan ever, and no one is going to stop me!...Or us for that matter." Wiz looked at Dark, this crazy behavior wasn't as surprising as the first few thousand times he had done it, but every one else (excluding Daisuke) looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Brother talk to us about this while I make the food so we can eat and continue on our way as if everything was depending on us, which it is...no pressure added." Daisuke said whipping up a really good meal as he was talking. "Please allow me to eat while I talk, besides our brothers are hungry as you know and so on." Dark replied. When they were seated down Dark threw his hands in the air, "We shall not use her, we shall kidnap the princess!" Staring into the side of his glass while holding it in the air he smiled evily, "We shall not use her, but harm the prince!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Riku was forced to look her father in the eyes when she entered the castle. "What happened?" he growled, "What is the meaning of this state?" Riku looked down, "I was pushed into this by accident otousan it won't happen again." Her father looked at her "No it will not! Go change for the wedding is this afternoon, maids will attend to you!" He turned around and disappeared behind the hallways as three maids came out of no where and began ushering her into another room. They brought her to a tub and she was quickly undressed, one began working on her skin, another on her hair, and a third on her nails.

When they were done she wasn't given a moment to think before they began working on her dress, then on her hair and make-up and finally her nails and posture. When she was done she was taken to a room filled with mirrors as she inspected herself. Riku wasn't pleased, she looked like her sister, but for some odd reason she looked different, older, wiser. She wore a dark purple dress, like Wiz eye's but a bit darker still, her hair was down to her thighs and tied at the waist. She wore almost no make up but enough to tell she didn't like it.

Riku was taken to another door near the hallway door in the chamber. When she stepped through she seemed to die of hatred for the royalty house, because in the room were enough shoes to feed more then ten families for a month, it not only pissed her off but made her want to burn the castle down. She was shown to a pair of shoes that matched her dress and she seemed now to look ridiculous. "I will have blisters by the end of the night!" she thought.

They began leaving the room, leading out to a pair of stairs and she was sure it would lead to the dinning hall. She followed the maids to the edge of a door where a young man was staying, "Riku-sama?" he asked. "Hai." she answered. "Your family is waiting inside, you are the last one here, I am to escort you. I am Staboshi, Krad's brother." The maids left and Riku grabbed Staboshi's elbow, it wasn't as if she didn't know how to act she just didn't like to. "Presenting her royal grace, Lady Riku and his his lord Prince Staboshi."

Riku entered a brightly lit room, she could almost hear the gasps of her family as she went in and looked the how she was always supposed to, like royalty. "Riku," her father said, "You may sit with us today during the festival. Why have you been hiding the beauty of our family all this time?" Riku shook her head and whispered as she passed, "It's not as if I wanted to wear this now is it?" She saw her father scowl but Staboshi and Krad chuckle, "I like her." Krad said, "She has spirit, would it be too late to change?" Her mother looked at Risa pout and pale, "But you already decided on me!" Krad stood and hit the table with his hand, "I can always decide no one, yes?"

Risa began to cry, "If you won't have me then you won't have her, you don't even know how she is like do you?" Staboshi rushed to Risa, "Silence child, you mustn't upset Krad." Krad stood, "Too late, now Risa, I am giving you a chance to live here in the palace, either your parents let me have her or you all die!" Riku stood, "Don't I have a say in this?" Everyone shouted, "No!" Riku sat again, "Well at least explain to me why you won't take the spoiled princess over there." Krad smiled, "Very well do you accept it?" Riku shrugged, "If I must, but you will have a handful with me." Krad motioned for everyone to sit.

Krad mentioned for a drink, then explained, "I thought that I would prefer something that existed not something that was impossible. So when I heard of the beautiful daughter of these two I never thought that she would have spirit, instead I figured she would be a spoiled bitch, which she is. Then I saw you, and you have demonstrated spirit way beyond that of a normal princess. See I need someone that will not be another doll, someone that would share my activities every day." Riku nodded, "Well, I think I need to go to my room now and sew." Risa looked at her, "You have never sewn a day in your life!" Riku grinned, "You wouldn't know that would you?" She exited the room with her head held high. "The wedding is tomorrow." Krad told Staboshi and the younger brother left to get things ready.

Outside figures lurked watching everything from a distance but enough to know who was their target, it was going to be a fun time, and finally the people would be heard. "Wiz, find her room, Daisuke take care of the guards. The rest of you look for our backs. I'll handle the distraction." Dark jumped through the window as he said that. Krad looked at him and scowled, "Dark, what do you want now? Another kidnapping for the people?" Dark growled, "What good is that if you'll just take the money back from them!" Krad held a ball of energy in his hand, "So? You once did too!" The energy ball was sent towards Dark and he came at it with all his strength.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Riku began taking off her shoes, she was tired and nothing was going to stop her from taking a nap. Except maybe the man with the mask that climbed out of the window right then, Riku turned around as fast as she could. "What do you want?" She asked.

To Wiz the voice was familiar but he let it go, this wasn't the time to delay. "Princess, you must come with me." he said, watching the princess glare.

"I will not!" Riku yelled, "Make me if you must but I won't go with an inconsiderate fool like you!" She looked him square in the eyes, "You are the reason that the prince does what he does to the people, people like you."

Wiz felt like strangling her that instant, "Take that back and shush your mouth or die!" Before the girl could react he leaped forward and pinched a nerve in her neck that made her fall asleep. "Sweet dreams brat." he spat at her then climbed out the window

Dark threw a punch at the prince and focused his energy on his least favorite technique, the twist of feathers. He opened his palm high and a bunch of cards came out, but they were all spades, and those turned into deep black feathers that made holes in the walls. Risa flew to the ground and so did her parents, hiding. "Mother I want him!" Risa shouted. "You almost had us killed," her mother said, "You won't get anything for a while."

Krad laughed, "That trick again? Don't you know anything new?" Krad threw another ball of energy at Dark and Dark was blasted out. Daisuke caught him, "You did great Oniisan. Don't fret the girl is half way to the cave by now." Dark stood and leaned on his younger brother, "I don't fret, I trust you to obey orders and I trust Wiz as well. Now lets go home."

When Dark entered the cave he found that Wiz was just getting there, "Why did you take so long?" Wiz shrugged, "I had to be sneaky because the guards had heard her arguing with someone and they went out to search for her, sorry." Dark waved his hand weakly, "Whatever, stupid Krad, he went to far this time." Wiz looked at him, "You need help?" Dark shook his head, "Just rest, take care of the others could you Wiz? They need to go to the next village and take them food, heal a couple of children, the usual. Please take them and help, Daisuke could stay and help me with Risa over there."

Wiz looked doubtful but then nodded at Dark, "Fine, but take in mind that you are injured, I suggest chaining her she is a feisty one. Oh and Daisuke?" Daisuke looked at Wiz, "Don't worry, I am making a healer as we speak, though Dark will have to wait a while before it is ready." Wiz nodded again then left that cave Dark took the moment to standup, "Daisuke, chain her, I might as well get some water for my wounds." Daisuke began chaining her as Dark went to the nearby stream and got water. Daisuke had just finished chaining the girl when Dark came back.

Dark looked at her dress, "I wonder if that is uncomfortable for her." Daisuke turned to look at him, "Brother I think the attack hit you too hard for you are disillusioning." Dark shook his head, "No see as the hem cuts into her skin?" At that moment the girl chose to wake.

Riku rubbed her head with a hand, then her eyes, "Damn clothes won't let no one sleep good, what the hell happened." She opened her eyes to see a young man bending over a pot, and another one trying to tend to his wounds. "Who are you fellows?"

Dark looked at her for a second, she had not screamed and she didn't speak like a princess, so what was she. "I am Dark," he answered, "and this is my brother Daisuke, now miss who are you?"

Riku looked at the one named Dark, "I am Riku." Dark slapped his head, "I knew it we got the wrong one!" Riku laughed, "Tell me now did you expect to get my spoiled rotten sister Risa?" Daisuke piped up from the back, "Yup, unfortunately we got you. We need a hostage, the bride to Krad." Riku looked at them, "So I am a hostage?" Dark nodded, "Yes, you are. Though we don't know what good that will do us." Riku looked at them, "I am the future bride of Krad, he exchanged my bratty sister for me." Riku wished she had kept her mouth shut dark angry purple eyes pinned hers to them. "Don't speak as if you are welcomed here princess."

Daisuke scowled, "Dark, let me tend to your wounds, don't argue with the prisoner, it will make up all mad and upset, then Wiz will have my head."

Riku lifted her head, "What?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Dark looked at her, "I suppose you are not used to such crud language?" Riku shook her head, "No, I dont give a damn about language right now. Where is Wiz?" Dark's eyes flashed, "You know Wiz?" Riku nodded, "Let me speak to him."

Daisuke shook his head, "I think that is impossible." Riku rose, "Why? I promise I wont give you any trouble, but he told me something today. I want to explain everything to him, He might think I was laughing at him." Dark glared, "And weren't you?" Riku sighed and looked away, "Whatever, I dont care, being a prisoner with in the palace gates or out side of them, prisoner is prisoner."

Daisuke smiled, "You are quite a challenge, which would explain the reason that Krad chose you over your average sister. You might actually be able to change him." Riku stuck her tongue out, "No thanks, I am going to merry a healer and live as a villager when I get back home." Dark grunted, "I doubt you will get back home, princess." Riku looked at him in pity, "I feel bad for you, you will grow old alone without a woman or children, if you dont die beforehand."

Wiz came in at that second, "Sir, I do think we are ready to leave." Riku recognized him, "Wiz!" Wiz turned to her, "Manure girl! You are Risa?" Riku shook her head, "No that is my sister." Wiz nodded, "That would explain your outburst last night." Wiz grinned, "This is Dark, he is the one I was talking about!" Riku shrugged, "I expected someone goodlooking, fair, and polite." Daisuke and Wiz laughed at this, "I swear girl you are one of a kind!"

Dark glowered at them, "She is our prisoner. Treat her as such. It could all be a trick." Wiz looked at Daisuke, "She is strong and hates nobles, lets leave her here to fend for him. I need help with the healing cause word just got back that its several hundred that are injured." Daisuke nodded, "Dark, she's a girl, you can handle her if she gets out of hand." He stepped out and left the two.

Riku saw Dark struggle with the bandages, "You know I can help you with that, since I am a 'girl' after all." Dark looked at her skeptically, "You waited until now to tell me?" "Quite whinning or I wont help you at all." Dark let her bandage him up, "Thank you." Riku smiled, "Of course, its the least I can do right?" She finished bandaging him up, "I am sleeply." Dark growled, "Then go to sleep." She eyed him, "I don't trust you." Dark looked insulted, "What the hell are you saying?" Riku smiled, "Just kidding, good night." Dark couldn't resist but smile, "Those clothes seem uncomfortable, get out of them."

Riku slapped him hard across the face, "That was one step too far!" "What the hell was that for you idiot! There are clothes and such in the corner!" Riku blushed, "Then get out while I change!" Dark stocked out, "No problem! What a crazy woman!" Riku looked after him then quickly changed, "Damn animal!" She muttered under her breath as she laid down on the mattress. Looking around once to make sure it wasnt all just an illusion, she let darkness consume her.

Dar k was waiting outside, but once he saw she wasnt going to inform him that she had finished changing he stomped in. His stomps were silenced when he saw the sleeping for of Rika. "She can be so cute when asleep." He thought, then mentally slapped himself, "Where did that thought come from?" Dark leaned over her, "Hey woman! Youre taking up the bed!" Rika turned away from him and muttered something about mud. "What?!" Dark yelled, "Fine dont say I didnt warn you!"


End file.
